(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple-in-one memory card insertion seats, and particularly to a multiple-in-one memory card insertion seat used in the connection of an MS Duo memory card or an MS Pro Duo memory card and an adaptor card. The multiple-in-one memory card insertion seat is capable of avoiding to conduct due to mistake contacts or crashes because of the connection of an outer metal layer and pins so as to assure the grounding of a SDIO memory card.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior memory card insertion seat has a multi-common slot to provide the function of inserting various memory cards (such as: MSs, MS Pros, SDs, MMCs, MMC4.0s and XD memory cards). Alternatively a memory card, such as an MS Duo, an MS Pro Duo, a miniSD, a microSD (T-flash), an MMC Micro, an RSMMC and an RSMMC4.0, uses a selected adaptor card to connect correspondingly, and then inserts into a common slot so as to achieve the common use of a multiple-in-one memory card insertion seat and satisfy demands of users.
A prior art multiple-in-one memory card insertion seat comprises an iron casing, an insulation common terminal seat and multi-conductive terminals capable of matching contacts with various memory cards (such as: an MS terminal group, a SD terminal group, an MMC4.0 terminal group and an XD terminal group etc.). The common terminal seat includes prior contact detection sheet, a read and write proof detecting sheet, a grounding terminal or a welding sheet. After the iron casing is connected to conductive terminals, a layer-shape and wide-interlinked multi-common slot is formed so as to provide the function for inserting various memory cards.
Referring to FIG. 9, FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, because the above-mentioned prior MS Duo (or MS Pro Duo) memory card 4 belongs to a short card style, the MS Duo (or MS Pro Duo) memory card 4 is often connected to an adaptor card 40 for simulating as a MS long card style so as to insert an insertion seat (e.g. a card reader) suitable for the MS long card. However, the matched adaptor card 40 has an outer metal layer 401 (the cross-section of the outer metal layer 401 is approximate U-shape) and none-metal layer 402. Although the outer metal layer 401 has been painted with an insulation layer, the insulation painting is scraped so as to expose out the outer metal layer 401 after being used for a long time. Thus, the outer metal layer 401 is easily in contact with the first pin 331 and the second pin 332 (e.g. GND and CD pin) of the conductive terminals of the XD memory card so as to conduct signals due to mistake contacts and be incapable of reading normal data. Besides, based on experience, when the outer metal layer 401 of the adaptor card 40 is in contact with the 19th pin and 20th pin (e.g. VCC pin) of the conductive terminals of the XD memory card and the first terminal pin (or the second pin) at the same time, the multiple-in-one memory card insertion seat is easy to crash.
Since the MS Duo, the MS Pro Duo short memory cards and the matched adaptor cards are known in the prior arts, the memory card insertion seat must be limited in the given memory cards to improve thereof and then modify the situation of conducting signals due to mistake contacts.